Trial and Error
by GreenLily474
Summary: It's Chris's second Birthday. Piper and Leo want to make up for canceling his first Birthday party. His friends have the flu and the house is full of strangers. Chris feels out of place. Leo and Piper deal with Parental fears. Phoebe learned that she


Trial and Error

_Summary: It's Chris's second Birthday. Piper and Leo want to make up for canceling his first Birthday party. His friends have the flu and the house is full of strangers. Chris feels out of place. Leo and Piper deal with Parental fears. Phoebe learned that she has to work on her Marriage with Coop. Paige finally meets Prue. Piper turns to her mother and grandmother for guidance. Drama, angst and fluff ensue._

_An: Wyatt and Chris are well spoken for their ages in this story. And I should be posting the real chapter five to Before We Say Something We'll Regret. Yes, the Dan smackdown was an April Fools Joke. I just really don't like that guy._

"There's the birthday boy," said Phoebe as she scooped up her nephew in her arms. Chris wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes as his aunt planted kisses on his cheeks and forehead while making baby noises. Leo couldn't help but smile. Only Chris could master the art of eye rolling at two years old.

"I think that's enough smothering, honey," said Coop as he tickled Chris's stomach and produced a giggle.

"I'm just exercising my right as an Auntie," Phoebe protested. She begrudgingly set her nephew down and he hurried across the room to his new paint set. "Wow, I appreciate the loving enthusiasm from my nephew," she pouted.

"He's just excited about his new paint set," said Leo. "Piper could barely pull him away for breakfast and even then he barely touched his pancakes."

"I'll bet Piper was thrilled," said Coop with a smile.

"She really went all out on this party," Phoebe commented as she looked around the foyer. It was barely recognizable. Practically every inch of the room was covered in balloons and streamers.

"Well, we just wanted to make this day extra special since we had to cancel last year," said Leo.

"Well when you guys go all out, you really go all out. Did Paige help? This has her written all over it."

"Yes, Phoebe, Paige helped. I think she wanted to make this a special day for Chris almost as much as Piper and I did," said Leo, barely managing to suppress the bitterness in his voice. He remembered having to cancel Chris's first birthday party because Phoebe was under duress from the murder of her classmate. Leo knew he shouldn't feel any resentment toward Phoebe for that, and perhaps he wouldn't have if it hadn't been for all the times Phoebe had abandoned the others in their time of need. Leo's mind wondered to the time his old war cronies returned to murder him, his charges and Piper. Phoebe decided that going to Cole's office party was more important than helping them in their time of need. Leo couldn't help but wonder that if an office party was more important than helping a family member under duress, why wasn't a child's first birthday party?

"Chris," said Piper coming into the room and kneeling down to his level.

"Yes Mommy?" asked Chris looking up.

"Charlie, Sally, Katie, and Blake are still sick. I'm sorry, baby, but they won't be able to come today."

Chris's lower lip started to tremble. "Should we take them soup?" he asked sadly. Piper and Leo didn't know a lot of people with children Chris's age. With Leo being frozen, the sisters pretending to be dead, and the Jenkins sisters turning the magic community against the Halliwells there hadn't been much time for play dates with new people. The few children that were Chris's age had been infected with the flu for several days. Piper had invited everyone she could think of to the party; most of the people who had responded were parents of children from Wyatt's playgroup. "Will Grandpa still be here?"

"Of course he will, sweetie. Grandpa wouldn't miss this for the world," said Piper. Chris grinned. He was always happy to see Victor. "Now c'mon, let's get you cleaned up for the party." Chris gazed longingly at his painting. The truth was, he wasn't really looking forward to the party. He didn't know most of the people who were coming, but he didn't want to hurt Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Paige, and Uncle Henry's feelings. They had all worked so hard. Chris knew they had done everything to make him happy, but he couldn't help but feel scared about all the strangers coming.

"Okay, hands up," said Piper. Chris complied, lifting his hands so not to get paint on his mother's shirt. "Let's get you ready for your big day."

"Hey, little Dude, whacha doin'?" asked Paige. Chris was been sitting quietly in a corner starring at his teddy bear while various guests, parents and children chatted in groups around the room and Piper and Leo were in the kitchen putting the final touches on the birthday cake and getting the games ready. Chris shrugged. "Don't you want to talk to people?"

"I don't know anybody," said Chris in a small voice. "My friends are all sick."

Paige and Henry exchanged sad looks. They noticed that all the kids in the room were at least two years older than Chris. He felt like an outsider at his own birthday party. It just wasn't right.

"Hey Chris," said Wyatt. "C'mon, let's show the guys our new Play station 3."

"K," said Chris without much enthusiasm. He got up and followed his brother and three other boys upstairs.

"He looks so tiny next to them," said Henry.

"Well, he'll be over six feet tall when he's full grown," Paige commented.

"Let's play Spiderman," said Wyatt. "Chris, you can play first."

"Why does he get to play first," whined Calvin.

"Because it's his birthday," said Wyatt.

"So what, he's too little," Danny pouted.

"No he's not, " said Wyatt.

"I don't want to sit here and watch your stupid little brother try to play," said Calvin.

"Don't call my brother stupid," said Wyatt.

"It's okay Wyatt, I don't wanna play right now." said Chris and he left the room. He walked down the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs. He wondered if Grandpa was there yet. Chris found himself wishing that only his family were there. He didn't know the other people and he really didn't like them. The sound of the strangers' laughter drifted into the upstairs hallway, and it terrified him. Chris decided to hide in the attic until the strange people left. He climbed the stairs to the old room and sat on Aunt Pearl's couch staring out the window.

"Where are the boys?" asked Piper. "The cake's ready."

"They went upstairs to play video games," said Paige.

"I'll get them," said Leo.

"Why don't we go with you," Henry offered. "You may need some back-up getting those kids away from the Play Station."

"Thanks," said Leo smiling gratefully. Paige and Henry followed.

"I'll have everything ready when you get back," Piper called after them.

"Here, I'll help," Victor offered. "Gotta make sure my grandson had the best day possible."

"Boys, the cake is ready," said Leo as he peaked his head into the bedroom.

"It's about time, I'm starving," said Calvin. Wyatt glared at him.

"Where's Chris?" asked Leo.

"He said he didn't wanna play," said Wyatt. "I thought he went back downstairs."

Leo looked at Henry and Paige. "I think we would have noticed him," said Paige. "He was very eager to see Victor."

"I'll check the attic, you two check this floor," said Leo.

"All right, you boys-downstairs," said Paige.

"Do we have to wait for the stupid baby before we have cake?" asked Calvin.

"Don't call my brother stupid," snapped Wyatt.

"Why not? Nobody likes him," said Calvin.

"Nobody likes you," snapped Wyatt.

"Okay, that's enough," said Henry. "Everyone downstairs!" Although Henry wasn't shouting, the boys could tell from the tone of his voice he meant business. They immediately headed downstairs.

Leo entered the attic and saw his younger son laying on the old couch staring into space. :"Hey Buddy," he said kneeling at Chris's side and squeezing his tiny shoulder. "Mommy's finished with the cake. You ready to open your presents?"

Chris closed his eyes and shook his head in response. "Don't feel like it," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't you want to open you presents?"

"I don't feel good."

"Maybe you should have something to drink," Leo suggested. "C'mon, let's go downstairs."

"No!"

"What's the matter, Buddy?" asked Leo gently. "It's your special day, a lot of people came to see you."

"They're strangers, I don't like them."

"Your Grandpa's here," said Leo. He felt himself starting to panic. It was Chris's birthday and he didn't want to go to his own party. "Don't you want to go down and see him?"

"No, the strangers are still there."

"It's, okay buddy, you don't have to be scared. I'll be right there with you. So will Mommy, your aunts, uncles, Wyatt and Grandpa."

Chris opened his eyes and sat up. Tears began streaming down his face. "Can I please just stay here until the strangers go away?"

"Chris, you'll have a lot of fun if you go down to the party. C'mon, just try it," said Leo doing his best to sound encouraging. Chris suddenly threw himself on the floor pounding his fists and kicking his feet.

"No! No! No! No! No!"

Leo stared in shock at his son for a brief moment then grabbed him, pulled him into a tight hug and began rocking him back and forth. "It's okay. You don't have to go if you don't want to. You don't have to go. You don't have to go," he whispered over and over. Chris calmed down after a minute. _Why did I have to push? _Leo mentally kicked himself. He looked up to see Piper standing in the doorway. Silent tears threatened to fall.

"I um, just talked to Wyatt," she said. "I think I'll send everyone home."

"Sorry I ruined the party, Mommy," said Chris. Piper walked to where her husband sat holding their son. She stroked Chris's cheek.

"You didn't ruin anything, Peanut," she said. "I was so busy trying to make this a big party I didn't ask you what you wanted. What do you want to do?"

"I'm just tired," said Chris. "Can I just go to bed?"

"Of course you can, sweetie," Piper answered in a strangled voice. She and Leo stood up and walked out of the attic. Leo carried Chris to his bedroom while Piper headed down stairs to tell their guests the party was over.

"Thanks for coming, everyone," said Piper. "I'm afraid we're going to have to call it a day. Chris isn't feeling well."

"Is he alright?" asked Sandy, one of the mothers from Wyatt's playgroup.

"He just needs some sleep," Piper answered.

"So we don't get any cake?" Calvin shouted.

"Calvin!" his mother scolded. She looked apologetically at Piper.

"Your stupid brother ruined everything," Calvin shouted at Wyatt.

"Don't call my brother stupid," snapped Wyatt.

"He is stupid. Now we don't get any cake because your brother's a stupid crybaby!"

"Shut up, fart face," said Wyatt as he surprised everyone by lunging at Calvin and punching him in the face several times.

"Wyatt!" Piper and Paige shouted at the same time. Henry ran over and pulled Wyatt off his classmate.

Leo silently watched Chris sleep. He made a mental note to have a chat with his younger son when he woke up. As it so often did, Leo's mind drifted to the adult version of his son. The toddler was already exhibiting some of his adult version's personality traits. He didn't tell people when he was hurting or in trouble. He rarely asked for help. It scared Leo to think that his son could be hurting or in trouble and he would find out too late. _I'll have to pay close attention to him, _Leo thought. _Then again, that could be what makes him so neurotic. _"You're not going to make easy, are you?" Leo asked his sleeping son as he stroked his hair.

"Sorry I punched Calvin," said Wyatt as he helped Piper and the others put plates away. Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry and Victor were all pitching in with the clean up.

"He deserved it," said Paige.

"Paige," Phoebe scolded. "Don't encourage him."

"Well, that Calvin kid certainly had something coming," said Victor with a twinkle in his eye. "He was being very rude."

"Not you too, Dad," Phoebe moaned.

"It's alright, " said Piper. She kneeled down next to Wyatt. "Listen, honey, I don't want to encourage you to get into fights or anything, but I'm very proud of you for standing up for your brother."

"I don't like people calling Chris stupid," said Wyatt. "He's not stupid."

"Of course he isn't," said Leo as he entered the room.

"Is he sleeping?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, he'll probably be out for a while."

"Think he'll be up for a family dinner in a few hours," Piper asked hopefully.

"I think he'll love that," said Leo with an encouraging smile.

"What the hell's the matter with him?" Phoebe demanded. Leo's smile faded. Phoebe's tone touched a nerve.

"Nothing's the matter with him. He just didn't know most of the people at the party at felt a little left out."

"That's understandable," said Paige."A room full of strange people standing in groups talking has to be a little intimidating to a two year old."

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" asked Piper.

"No," said Paige. "You were just trying to throw a great party for your baby. No one can fault you for that."

"But I was so focused on the party, I didn't pay any attention to Chris," said Piper. "What kind of mother am I?"

"You're a wonderful mother who happens to make mistakes once in a while," said Leo, putting his arms around his wife. "Mistakes, I might add that you didn't make alone." Leo pointed at himself. "We just wanted the best for Chris, all we can do is learn from our mistakes we make."

"I don't see why you're beating yourself up," said Phoebe. "If you ask me, Chris is just going through terrible twos."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Leo in an agitated voice.

"I just mean that you put a lot of effort into making this a special day for your son and he just sits and pouts in the attic just because a couple of his friends couldn't make it. He didn't even give it a chance. Heck, he threw a tantrum when you tried to get him to come down. That's bratty behavior as far as I'm concerned."

"Phoebe, he was scared and upset and didn't know how to tell us. He wasn't being bratty, he was expressing himself the only way he knew how," said Paige.

"Besides," said Leo. "We only went do overboard this year because his _very first_ birthday party was _canceled!"_

"I take it by your tone that you blame me for that," said Phoebe angrily.

"Maybe I do," said Leo. Everyone in the room stared in shock.

"Excuse me, but I was going through a difficult time. I'd seen a classmate murdered in from of me then his image haunting me in my dreams."

"You're right, Phoebe," said Leo. "I understand survivor's guilt and being haunted. After all, I went that myself. You know my old war buddies blaming me for being killed on the field, then coming back to kill me, my charges and my wife. You guys were so great, putting your lives on hold to help me. Wait a minute that was just Piper and Paige. _You _had a very important office party to go to. Cole's office party; you know the husband you ended up vanquishing twice when the honeymoon was over. That's so much more important than a little boy's first birthday."

Phoebe opened her mouth to justify her actions, but couldn't. Victor and Coop both looked at her as though they were seeing her for the first time. "Is that true?" asked Coop. "You went to an office party when Leo was going through that."

"I thought Piper and Paige could handle it," said Phoebe lamely. Coop couldn't believe it. He's always thought that Phoebe was the most caring person in the world. Going to an office party when a family member clearly needed her help was hardly the sort of thing a caring person would do.

"Alright everyone, can we deal with our issues another time please?" said Piper. "Chris is going to be up soon and I don't want him to wake up to his family fighting."

"You're right, I'm sorry," said Leo. "The day isn't over. We can still make sure Chris's birthday ends up being a happy one."

"Hey Wyatt, what's the matter?" asked Victor. Wyatt was crouched on the floor with a dustpan and hand broom sweeping up bits on confetti.

"Nothing," Wyatt whispered.

"Hey, Kiddo, I'm your Grandpa. I can tell when you're sad." Victor gave his grandson's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I ruined Chris's party," said Wyatt.

"Really? How so?"

"I didn't do anything when Calvin was mean to him."

"Well, I'd hardly call beating that jerk up doing nothing." Said Victor with a twinkle in his eye.

"No, I mean before when we were playing Spiderman upstairs. Calvin was mean to Chris. I think that's when Chris went up to the attic. I should have told Calvin to go away then. It's my fault Chris was all by himself in the attic."

"It's all of our faults, Wyatt. We were paying more attention to the party than we were to the guest of honor. What do you say we start making it up and go see if Chris is awake? If you don't mind playing Spiderman with your old Grandpa, that is."

Wyatt grinned and nodded. He took Victor's hand and they headed upstairs. Coop stood in the next room watching silently. He smiled to himself, thinking of the day when Victor would be a terrific grandfather to his and Phoebe's children. There were still some things that had to be worked how before then. He turned to see Phoebe in the back yard talking on the phone to her publicist. He felt his first ever stab of annoyance at his wife. Everyone else was concerned about the birthday boy, but Phoebe was concerned about her career. Coop walked into the yard to talk to his wife.

"Phoebe we need to talk," said Coop.

"Can't it wait, this is important," said Phoebe.

"More important than your nephew the birthday boy?"

"I'll call you back, Sandy." Phoebe snapped her cell phone shut. "That's not fair, Chris is asleep. The birthdays kind of on hold at the moment."

"True, but you're the only person not helping out with things," Coop pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe demanded.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Now would you like to tell me why you went to an office party instead of helping Leo five years ago?"

"Oh, that's great. Take Leo's side. Way to support you wife."

"I'm not try to be unsupportive, I just never knew about this side of you…What really happened with Cole?"

"He became the source of all evil, got me pregnant with his spawn, made me his queen and we vanquished him, end of story."

"You became his queen? How? You would have had to go willingly."

"I was under the influence of evil. The seer told me I had to save my son. Cole was about to give the Source's powers to some Wizard. We would have been defenseless."

"He was going to give it up and you stopped him?"

"I said I was under the influence of evil!"

Coop just stared at his wife. Cole must have really loved Phoebe, to be able to fight an evil so strong. She always spoke about him with such distain. Coop felt himself wondering if Cole really deserved that. Phoebe was at least partially responsible for what became of Cole.

"It was too easy for us," Coop muttered.

"What?" asked Phoebe.

"Would so have married me if the Elders hadn't given their blessing?"

"I-well," Phoebe stuttered.

"You didn't want to try until future Wyatt and Chris told you there wouldn't be any obstacles. What's going to happen to us when we're past the honeymoon stage?"

"Coop, I don't want to talk about that. There's no point."

"We're going to talk about it Phoebe. Love isn't supposed to be easy. It's something you work at to hang on to, something you're willing to fight for like Piper and Leo and Henry and Paige."

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" Paige asked Piper as she entered the attic and saw her sister setting up candles.

"I just really need to talk to Mom or Grams," Piper answered as she began lighting the candles.

"Do you want to be alone?" asked Paige.

"That's okay. Actually, I'd like you to stay. You'll be a mother soon too, after all," said Piper as she indicated Paige's not yet expanding midriff. She was about ten weeks along, due a month before Piper.

"You're going to ask them for advice?"

"Not advice necessarily, I just need to talk to them about this, you know?" Piper wiped a tear from her eye.

"Piper, what is it, I get the feeling there's something very specific on your mind." Paige observed.

"It's just this whole thing with the party brought back some childhood memories."

Paige raised her eyebrows questioningly. Piper elaborated.

"It's just that when the new baby comes," Piper patted her stomach. "Chris will be the middle child. I don't want his childhood to be like mine."

"What was your childhood like?" asked Paige. Piper never really talked about her childhood.

"I just never felt special. Prue was the oldest, she was good at everything she tried. Phoebe was always acting out and getting in trouble, but she was the youngest. I was just this well-_nobody._ I wasn't particularly good at anything, just this nerd nobody noticed. Chris from the future had the same inferiority complex with Wyatt, that I had with Prue. Prue and Grams were always there for me though. I just didn't always tell them when something was wrong. I didn't think it was important enough to bother them with. Sort of the way Chris just shut himself up here and sat alone. He obviously didn't think he should bother us with the fact that he was miserable today. I didn't realize that Prue and Grams wouldn't have minded me going to them with my problems because they loved me. Oh Paige, Leo and I love Chris so much, we just want him to be happy more than anything. How do we make him understand that?"

"I guess you just keep showing him how much you love him until he has an epiphany that it's okay for him to come to you when he needs your help. Now, how 'bout we summon Mom and Grams. I've really missed them."

Piper nodded and stood up.

_Hear these words_

_Hear my cry _

_Spirits from the other side_

_Come to me_

_I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide._

Patty and Penny Halliwell appeared in a swirl of golden lights. "Well, it's about time you summoned us," said Grams with a smile as she stepped out of the circle and became solid. "It's been too long." She and Patty hugged Piper and Paige.

"Is something wrong, honey," Patty asked Piper as she noticed that her second oldest daughter looked as though she'd been crying.

"Oh, I'm just screwing up royally as a mother again," said Piper as she wiped her eyes again.

"I get the feeling your being too hard on yourself," said Patty as she put her arm around Piper.

"She is," said Paige.

"Paige, I screwed up my son's birthday."

"You made a mistake, Piper. Your heart was in the right place."

"He sat up here alone for God only knows how long and we didn't notice he was missing." said Piper.

"You thought he was with Wyatt," Paige argued. "Besides you weren't the only one who screwed up. Pretty much every other member of the family helped you in that department and we all will help you make things better for Chris."

"We certainly will," said Grams as she put her hands on Paige's shoulders. "Now tell us, Dear, what happened."

"Well, because of the whole Zankou thing we canceled Chris's first birthday party, so Leo and I decided to throw a huge party this year. Well with the triad trying to kill us and sending the Jenkins sisters after us and pretending to be dead, we really haven't had time to get to know new parents with children Chris's age. I mean, Chris has made a few really nice friends and we invited them, but they all had the flu and couldn't come. We had invited a lot of other people, mostly parents with children from Wyatt's playgroup. Chris just didn't know anyone…" Piper paused and tears started streaming down her face. Patty gave her a loving squeeze and kissed her forehead.

"What happened honey?"

"Oh Mom, he ended up hiding her in the attic, sitting alone because he felt so out of place. Leo tried to get him to come downstairs and open his presents, but he was too scared to be in a room full of strangers. It was supposed to be something so special for him, but because I was so focused on trying to make it some huge event, my baby felt out of place at his own birthday party."

"I'm inclined to agree with Paige, Piper. You're being too hard on yourself. All parents screw up. There is no perfect way to raise children. This is very difficult for me to admit, but I shouldn't have pushed your father out of your lives. He may not have been magical, but that doesn't mean you girls didn't need him. What matters is that you learn for the mistakes you make. It's all you can do."

"I was going to have a special dinner tonight, just the family. Could you two stay? I think Chris would really like having you here," said Piper.

"We'd love to! Chris must have really grown since his Wiccaning," said Patty. She exchanged a look with Penny. "Do you think there's room for one more?"

"What do you mean?" asked Paige.

"Well, now that you girls have fulfilled your 'Ultimate Battle' destiny," said Grams putting up quotes around the words 'Ultimate Battle'. After all the powerful beings the Charmed Ones had defeated, she hardly considered the Jenkins sisters the Ultimate Power. "You can see Prue again."

Piper felt a surge of happiness and disbelief. She had missed her older sister in her life for nearly six years. Paige felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness. She had always wanted to meet her oldest sister, but feared she'd somehow be a disappointment to Prue.

"Are you serious?" asked Piper.

"Very," said Patty. "She's been looking forward to seeing you and Phoebe again for a long time. And Paige, she's been looking forward to actually meeting you since she learned she had another sister."

"Really?" asked Paige, who couldn't help but smile.

Grams waived her hand as her first born granddaughter appeared in a swirl of golden lights. She stepped out of the ring of candles and beamed at her sisters.

"Prue," Piper breathed as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

"Well, don't you have a hug for your big sister after all this time?" said Prue with a grin. Piper laughed.

"Of course I do." She reached Prue in two strides and pulled her into a tight embrace. Neither sister wanted to let go. After a few minutes, Prue looked over at Paige and smiled warmly. She slowly let go of Piper, who reluctantly released her from the embrace and walked over to a speechless Paige. When Prue reached her younger sister she paused for a brief moment and embraced her just as Patty has done the first time Piper and Phoebe summoned her after the re-birth of the Charmed ones.

"Oh, I've waited so long to actually meet you, Paige," said Prue as she held her youngest sister. "I'm so proud of you."

"Proud," asked a confused Paige.

"Well, yeah. I've been watching you all these years. Your determination, the way you never give up on people--I couldn't have asked for anything better in the sister I never knew I had."

"Thank you," said Paige. "You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that."

"Well, I mean every word," said Prue as she touched Paige's cheek.

"Why don't we go see the birthday boy?" Patty suggested.

"Good idea," said Prue. "I'm eager to meet those adorable nephews of mine."

"They're the best nephews in the world," said Paige. "And they have wonderful parents, even if said parents tend to beat themselves up from time to time," she added with a glance at Piper.

Chris sat on his bed reading a book about magical creatures when his brother and grandfather entered the room.

"Hey, look who's awake," said Victor with a smile.

"Grandpa!" said Chris, feeling truly happy for the first time that day. He hopped off his bed and ran over to hug his grandfather. Victor scooped him up into a tight hug.

"Hey, how're ya feeling Slugger?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Chris answered.

"Hey Chris, wanna play Spiderman now that the stupid fart face Calvin isn't here to ruin everything?"

Victor tried to give Wyatt a stern look for his use of the word fart, but found himself laughing right along as Chris started to giggle.

"Okay," said Chris. "But don't pretend to play bad because you're trying to let me win, Grandpa. I'm two now and I can play Spiderman good."

"Well, then, maybe you can teach me. I don't pretend to play video games bad, I really am bad ay playing them," said Victor. Wyatt and Chris laughed. The three of them played for the next half hour until they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" asked Piper.

"Yes Mommy," said Wyatt. Piper entered and walked up to Chris.

"Hey Peanut, you feeling better?" Chris nodded.

"I'm having lots of fun with Wyatt and Grandpa," he replied.

"I'm really sorry I had all those strange people hear on your big day."

"That's okay Mommy," said Chris. "I'm sorry I acted like a baby."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Peanut," said Piper as she stroked Chris's hair. "Do you feel up to having a Birthday dinner with just the family? We'll have cake and you can open your presents."

"Okay," said Chris happily.

"Well, there are a few family member who just got here, and they're very eager to see you. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes," said Chris. He was always happy to see his family and friends. Paige entered the room, followed by Grams, Patty and Prue. Chris remembered the first two women from a couple months ago. "Grandma!" he shouted happily running to Patty and reaching up, beseeching her to pick him up. Patty was slightly taken aback that her grandson seemed so familiar with her but she nonetheless picked him up and hugged him.

"Happy birthday," she said to the toddler. "Hello Victor, nice to see you again," said added to her ex-husband who smiled warmly back.

"Great to see you too, Patty."

As she looked at Victor, Patty remembered that her past self had come to help Piper banish the Hollow and save Phoebe and Paige. The memory of traveling from 1975 to 2006 was reawakened when the event passed in the present. Her past self had held her grandsons. It made perfect sense that Chris recognized her.

"Are you our Aunt Prue?" Wyatt asked the oldest Charmed One. He recognized her from pictures his mother had shown to himself and Chris.

"Yes I am. You must be Wyatt," said Prue.

"That's me. Mommy talks about you all the time?"

"Well, I think about her all the time," said Prue with a smile. "So, is it okay if I hug you?"

"Yes," said Wyatt. Prue embraced her oldest nephew and looked over his shoulder at her father who had tears in his eyes.

"Hey Daddy," she whispered.

"Hey honey, it's wonderful to see you again." Prue slowly let go of Wyatt and hugged Victor. She hadn't been exactly thrilled about dying young, but she was grateful to have mended her relationship with her father and learning about the wonderful man he truly was. Wyatt and Chris certainly adored him. When she finished hugging her father she turned to her younger nephew.

"Hello Chris," she said. "Happy birthday. Is it alright if your old aunt Prue gives you a hug?"

"You're not old," said Chris. "But it's okay." Prue lifted Chris out of Patty's arms and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Oh you look just like your Mommy," she said.

"Except I have Daddy's eyes," Chris pointed out.

"And his height," Grams added.

"Silly Grams," said Chris with a giggle. "I'm not tall like Daddy, I'm only two."

Well, you will have your Daddy's height someday."

"Grams!" said Piper.

"Well we've all seen it with our own eyes," said Penny. Piper nudged her in the ribs while Paige tried to suppress a laugh but succeeded in only causing herself to snort.

Leo and Henry were setting the table. The smell from the kitchen told them that dinner was almost ready.

"Don't worry Leo, everything's going to be fine. Chris loves being with the family," said Henry.

"You're right," said Leo. "I just don't want to let Chris down again. He was really upset this afternoon."

"This afternoon this house was full of strangers," Henry pointed out. "Now's it's just people who love Chris."

Phoebe and Coop entered the room. "Need a hand?" Phoebe asked. Leo shrugged and nodded. Party of him was sorry for the earlier outburst, but another part of him was glad he had finally said what was on his mind. Having seen at least two versions of their children's future, Piper and Leo were somewhat touchy when it came to their son's. Leo lived with the ever-constant fear that an evil would get to Wyatt and that Chris would feel neglected.

Phoebe looked at Coop who gave her an encouraging nod. "Listen Leo, I'm sorry for-well-everything. I haven't always put my family or my Charmed duties ahead of my own personal interests."

Leo sighed. What was done, was done. Holding a grudge against Phoebe for the years of neglecting her family when they needed her wouldn't do any good. If Phoebe truly wanted to change, then Leo would support her. "I shouldn't have used you as a lightening rod earlier," he said.

"No, you had every right to lash out at me. Your son was going through a difficult time and I just brushed it off as bratty behavior. I've always prided myself on being caring and understanding. Well treating my nephew's pain like that is neither caring nor understanding."

"Hey, are we ready to celebrate Chris's Birthday or what," Piper called as she entered the dining room carrying Chris on her hip.

"We've got everything set up," said Henry. "I just need to grab the food out of the oven."

"We're going to need three extra places," said Paige. "I'll grab the plates." (AN: I know that Prue, Patty and Grams are ghosts, but it's a fantasy show, one of the rules is that it must be full of inconsistencies.)

"Extra plates? Who else is coming?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh you know, Grams, Mom," said Piper airily.

"Don't forget Aunt Prue, Mommy," said Chris.

"Did Chris just say what I thought he said?" asked Phoebe. Piper merely grinned as Grams entered the room followed by Prue and Victor. Phoebe's jaw dropped.

"Hello there, stranger," Prue said to Phoebe. "Long time, no see."

"Make a wish, Chris," said Piper as she placed his cake with two candles in front of him. Chris tapped his index finger on his cheek thoughtfully for a few seconds. He then grinned and blew out the candles as everyone cheered.

"What did you wish for, Buddy?" Leo asked as Piper cut the cake and handed slices to everyone.

"I can't tell you," said Chris. A silence fell over the room. Wyatt and Chris looked at their family in confusion. The children were unaware that _I can't tell you,_ was one of the most common things the Chris from the future who died to save his family said. "Well, birthday wishes don't come true if you tell," said Chris in a small voice.

"Of course, your absolutely right, Buddy," said Leo. "I was silly to forget that."

"That's alright, Daddy," said Chris. The Halliwell family members smiled. It was good to see Chris use one of his catch phrases for a happy reason.


End file.
